In the trucking industry, loads are secured to flatbed trailers by straps having fasteners of different types which are used to secure the strap to the base of the trailer. Such fasteners must allow easy and rapid attachment and removal, but must resist the tendency release during travel due to vibration or shifts in the load.
A common type of fastener employs a hook element which is lowered below a flat iron bar carried on the side of the flatbed trailer. The strap is then shortened, pulling the hook against the bar. However, if slack length should develop in the fastening strap, perhaps due to load settling, the hook may release from the bar during travel. A similar problem exists with a similar hook system that provides inverted hooks attached to the side of the trailer. When too much slack length develops in the fastening strap, the fastener may release the hook.
A related problem involves the use of such fasteners to latch on to the"rub rail" provided by some trucks as a sort of"side bumper". Such rails are not structurally designed to support load securing straps, but are instead designed to withstand the impact of minor collisions. Attachment of the fastening straps to the rub rail of the truck could result in damage to the rail, and could result in release of the strap, causing a shift or loss of the load.
What is needed it an interlocking flatbed trailer load strap fastening system that prevents unwanted release during travel. In particular, the load strap fastening system must not release when some extra slack length develops in the load straps.